<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>'Til I'm swept up by the shape of all the centuries by SiriusNebulae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243771">'Til I'm swept up by the shape of all the centuries</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusNebulae/pseuds/SiriusNebulae'>SiriusNebulae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depictions of dying (mostly of them and coming back to life), EDIT: New Story Linked!, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Historical Inaccuracy, Humor, M/M, Opposite Sides of the War, STOP BEING RACIST AROUND YUSUF MY DUDES, The Crusades, The inherent homoeroticism, They meet on the battlefield and can't look away, depictions of violence but not graphic, of dreaming of the man you may or may not have to kill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:09:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusNebulae/pseuds/SiriusNebulae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicolo and Yusuf didn't understand why they were dreaming about each other, or what they were supposed to do as enemies fighting on opposite sides. When they meet, die, and come alive again, they must set off with each other, despite their shaky truce and language barrier. How many times do they kill each other before they realize they were meant to be together?</p><p> </p><p>EDIT 8/10/2020: Check out my new work based on this! Muslim!Yusuf and so much domestic fluff!! https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747804/chapters/62525785</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>437</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Glances from far away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just watched the movie and loved it and loved everyone. Will def write more of this pair bc I love their dynamic! I have never read the comics, so please forgive me if I get something wrong! Nothing is historically right at all. I use italics too much and anything said is by google translate lol. Title from "Bees" by The Ballroom Thieves.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yusuf woke with a gasp, sitting bolt upright before he even noticed. Panting, he wiped the sweat from his brow and placed his feat on the dirt floor. </p><p>Nightmares. Well, closer to a dream? A vision? Every night for the last week he had dreamed of a white man with green eyes that either stared into his soul or lit up with his gentle smile. But that didn't matter, that wasn't what Yusuf was so concerned, or not concerned. Tense. </p><p>No, what Yusuf was tense about was that the green eyed man had been wearing the clothes of the enemy, the other side of the war, who he was meant to be fighting. It didn't matter if he saw recognition and understanding in those eyes, in his dreams, because he would have to fight him. </p><p><em>This is unnecessarily complicating</em>, he thought. Whether these were dreams or prophecies was beyond him. Waking up feeling as if he was missing something, something that only felt complete when he was dreaming this man- he needed to stop thinking about it. He had another day of fighting ahead of him, another day of bloodshed and death in the name of the war to survive through. </p><p>He gave a deep sigh before standing up to get ready. </p>
<hr/><p>Nicolo was distracted. His sleep was now filled with this man, this beautiful man who had a serious face, but also a roguish smile. Eyes he could get lost in. </p><p>What did it mean that his dreams were now only this man? Over and over each night? It must be a gift from God, destiny, a sign that he and this man were inextricably linked. The fact that the man was fighting on the other side barely changed the fact that they needed to find each other. The only thing he worried about was what he, /they/, would do once meeting. </p><p>Was he supposed to kill him? Was he a man important to the war, and God had gifted him the vision? Or, was he supposed to not kill him? Learn his story and his thoughts, surely the man must be greater than the war itself? </p><p>But that was heresy. </p><p>No, he would just have to wait until the time came for their meeting. He didn't know when it would happen, only that it will in its own time. All things have their own times, and just like the rest of the natural world, this would too. </p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Parry, block, twist, jump, swing-</em>
</p><p>Yusuf's world was narrowed down to those movements, the single-minded focus of staying alive in this mess. Blood was coated everywhere, mixing with the sand to form a sludge that made it hard to navigate safely. </p><p>
  <em>Block, swing, pivot-</em>
</p><p>Bodies were everywhere, strewn on the ground, in heaps, people who a second ago had been fighting by his side now at his feet.</p><p>S<em>tab, turn, duck-</em></p><p>He could barely see anything beyond where he was. People with different armor were fighting all around him, arrows and stones flying from every direction. Swords swung with barely a passing regard to friend or foe. </p><p><em>Fuck!</em> He almost lost his footing, slipping on a new patch of blood and the corresponding bodies. To die by his own fatal error, as opposed to be killed by the enemy, was not how he wanted to go. </p><p>
  <em>Pivot, swing, jump, shield-</em>
</p><p>He had barely recovered from his almost fall when he looked up, past the numerous people battling each other, past the dust and sunlight beating down on them, to a person standing frozen on the field.</p><p>The green eyed man. He was here. </p><p>They saw each other at the same time, standing opposite each other, surrounded by war, and yet only with eyes for the other.</p>
<hr/><p><em>The man of my dreams,</em> Nicolo thought. <em>It's happening.</em></p><p>He could scarcely breathe as they looked at each other, barely comprehend that the man in his dreams was real and here. What was he supposed to do now? It would take time to fight his way over to him, not to mention they had to move soon before they got hurt or noticed. Staying still in battle was a death wish. </p><p>With no other choice, if there even was one at all, he started to fight his way towards the man. Towards where his dreams had been leading him for weeks. Towards something that felt bigger than himself. </p>
<hr/><p>Yusuf was forced into action when the green eyed man broke his gaze and starting fighting again. He quickly turned around and started fighting again, his thoughts split between staying alive and what had just occurred. </p><p>The other man had paused, had looked at him as if he also was familiar. They had shared something, and then the green eyed man had turned away, had turned as if it meant nothing. What did it mean, was he to pretend as if that hadn't happened? Was he to ignore the fact that he was probably meant to kill the other man? Was he not good enough for the other man, the one who's smile he knew almost more than his own right now? </p><p><em>Stop that!</em> He needed to stay focused in the present, in the feel of his muscles burning after so many swings, blocks, endless fighting. The feel of the sand and the dry air against his face. </p><p>This battle was going to be hard enough without the distraction, and he intended to live through it. </p>
<hr/><p>He was almost there. Just a few more people, though to categorize lives taken in battle as 'a few' went against everything he believed in. Nicolo knew he must fight in this war, it was his purpose, but he did not enjoy the need to take lives on such a grand scale. Deaths, and lives, should matter more than this, how easily they could be taken. </p><p>With every swing, every step he took closer to the other man, he could barely take his eyes away to make sure he hadn't died yet, not before they could finally meet. If they were to kill each other, then so be it, but not before acknowledging this connection, this thing between them that even now he could scarcely grasp. </p><p>He pulled his blade from his adversary, another nameless shoulder in different armor that looked too young to be out here. He watched the body fall to the ground, and when he looked past, there he was. The other man had barely seen him before he was on top of him, swords clanging together and eyes locked.</p>
<hr/><p>Bringing his sword down, Yusuf noted that the man's eyes were even greener than they looked in his dreams. If he was to survive this, he would spend ages looking for that same color of green to sketch. Not because this man was special, no, he was to be killed regardless of dreams, but because he'd never seen any other color like this. </p><p>With a curse, he was cut off from his musings as the other man swung at him again, barely able to dodge the sharp sword aimed at his side. A step back and he swung out to his knees, hoping to cut him off quickly and leave this behind. Though they continued fighting and blocking blows, the man's eyes never left his face, searching and yet focused on his actions at the same time. </p><p>It is a shame that Yusuf would have to kill him, he was talented at fighting. He could barely dodge most times, but neither could Yusuf. They were evenly matched, and tiring quickly. </p><p>Sharp pain bloomed on his arm as the other man's sword cut him, blood immediately flowing and making his grip sloppy. He re-adjusted his grip, trying to ignore the pain and focus. He was not going to go down easily, not like this.</p><p>He managed a lucky blow himself, swiping at the man's upper thigh and making him almost crumple into the sand. But, the man did not fall, only shifted his stance and kept looking at Yusuf determinedly. It dawned on him that both of them might not make it out of this fight alive. </p><p>The thought had barely crossed his mind before he saw the sword coming for his chest, blade ready to be driven in his heart. There wasn't any time to dodge or to block the strike, not with his arm weakened and the blade already coming at him. No, all he had left was to strike once more at the man, and hope that he was able to kill him before he died. </p>
<hr/><p>Nicolo couldn't stand the look of fear on the man's face, nor could he stand the look of acceptance that appeared just as quickly. It was one thing to kill faceless men in battle, but another to kill the man he had been dreaming of for weeks, who felt like someone he knew completely. </p><p>No, this would be what haunted him after today, the man would continue to be in his dreams, but it would be this memory over and over again. The beautiful man covered in blood and sand, a look of acceptance on his face and Nicolo's blade drove into his chest. </p><p>He couldn't stand it any longer, couldn't stand looking into those deep eyes and knowing it was him who would end such a life. He closed his eyes and prepared for the feel of his blade sinking into warm flesh. </p><p>He felt the blade connect, felt the familiar sensation of a body parting around his sword. What he wasn't expecting was the sudden feeling of a blade in his own chest, immense pain bursting to life and making him open his eyes and look down. </p><p>A sword was stuck through him, almost to the hilt. He could barely focus as he followed the blade to the man in front of him, a blade lodged in his chest in almost the same place. Mirror images of each other. </p><p>The other man smiled at him, blood on his teeth as he fell to the ground. Nicolo fell to his knees, pain overriding almost all else. </p><p><em>To die at each other's hands</em>, he thought. It was almost poetic. He tipped forward onto the other man, his face pressed into a shoulder. Looking up at the man's face, he gasped when dark eyes met his. Such a beautiful man, to have smiled at the end and then calmly meet his gaze in their final moments. </p><p>He could think of nothing better to look at, nothing more he wanted to see than the man looking back at him with quiet acceptance and strength, as the dark came over him.</p>
<hr/><p>A quiet groan broke the still of the night, the battle field empty of any life or light, only the shadows of bodies and moonlight reflected in pools of blood. The battle had ended, and still many hours later, everything was an unnaturally still and silent. </p><p>Yusuf groaned again, a small noise in the back of his throat. He was in pain, so much pain it felt like he was still dying. Wait, was he still dying? What was going on?</p><p>Opening his eyes, he had to blink to make things come into focus. It was night time now, only the moon and stars above him. This wasn't right. He was supposed to be dead, dead from the blade through his heart by the green eyed man. Who he had managed to stab as well. Yes, he remembered that.</p><p>A sharp breath drew his focus to his chest, where the other man was laying on top of him. Both swords lay to their sides, somehow removed from their bodies. The man's eyes fluttered, his breathing shallow as he seemed to almost wake up. What was going on?</p><p>Green eyes opened and immediately looked at him, confusion written all over his face. </p><p>"Che cosa? Com'è possibile?" The man looked around slowly without moving. </p><p>"I don't know what you just said," Yusuf said in Arabic, trying to sound calm. "I suppose this is our second chance at life then?."</p><p>The man's brow scrunched in confusion at his words, as it became apparent that neither of them could understand the other. Yet, that didn't seem to deter him from trying again. </p><p>"<span class="tlid-translation translation"><span class="">Ho detto 'cosa'?</span> <span>Sai cosa sta succedendo?</span></span>" </p><p>Yusuf almost rolled his eyes at the man, barely stopping himself in time. Why would he keep trying to talk if Yusuf obviously didn't know what he was saying? What purpose would that accomplish? Though to be fair, Yusuf wasn't too sure what the purpose was, now that they had both killed each other and come back to life. </p><p>He looked back down at the man, who was still looking between him and their surroundings curiously, as though seeing something brand new. He realized suddenly that the green eyed man was still laying on him, and that they were lying in a giant pool of blood, surrounded by the smell of thousands of dead bodies. </p><p>He pushed himself upright, dislodging the other man from his chest who looked affronted but also sat up next to him. They needed to figure out what to do next. Not only were they still enemies (weren't they?), but because it seemed they were alive again, and couldn't not be found by the remaining men come sunrise. They needed to get out of here. </p><p>"Come," He said, standing up and reaching a hand down. Until he knew what was going on, it seemed smarter to have the man with him than not. For now, they needed to find someplace to stay and some food. "We need to move."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Truce sprinkled with mutual dying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A shorter chapter this time around!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nicolo wasn't necessarily surprised that the man had decided they would leave the battle field together, but that might have just been because it was less surprising than the fact that they had both just come back to life after dying gruesome deaths. It was very hard to be surprised at anything after that. </p><p>What he was not expecting, however, was the man to lead him alongside numerous tents and abandoned camps, swiping clothing and supplies wherever he could.</p><p>"What are we looking for?" He asked in Italian, already knowing he wouldn't understand the answer. Hopefully, the man would understand what he was trying to say and maybe point things out. </p><p>"Nahn nabhath ean al'iimdadat , la ymknna albaqa' huna. nahn bihajat 'iilana malabis likhaltiha waltaeami. khasatan li'iikhfayik baynama nahn huna." The man didn't even turn around, just kept going from tent to tent and grabbing things. </p><p>Nicolo sighed, letting the frustration go. This was new for the both of them, neither prepared to wake up after dying and have the other alive as well. </p><p>He could help, whatever this was. Looking at the items in the man's arms, it seemed like a lot of clothing and some dried meat. General supplies seemed to be the goal, so he started to search alongside the other man, ruffling through belongings in the dark next to an uncertain ally in this new world. </p><p>Hands grasping on a skein of water, he barely had time to feel the sudden pain of his head being hit before everything went black. </p><hr/><p>Yusuf didn't feel bad about caving the man's head in, but he was very uncomfortable by how easily he did it. </p><p>Yes, he had decided that they should leave together, but the need to figure out what was going on was stronger. However, he didn't like having to kill the man from behind when they were in a possible truce, it made his skin crawl. But, that might be due to having to kill the man in general. </p><p>He took a seat next to the man, avoiding the bloody mess of his crushed skull. Would the man wake up again? </p><p>He started to pack what he had found into a bag, keeping an eye on the man. If this was the same as them waking up earlier, it might be hours until he woke. He may as well be ready to leave quickly if needed, but if the man woke up again it might become an issue that he had killed him a second time. </p><p>He cursed, already unhappy with their situation. Whether the man woke or not, Yusuf was in a tight spot either way. This was going to make life harder, especially if he had to get this white man through the war zone. Where would they go? They would have to work their way across the continents. </p><p>He was barely done with the thought before a sickening crunching sound came from the man in front of him, skull knitting back together with blood and brains still in his hair. </p><p>"Damn." </p><hr/><p>Dying and coming back to life hurt just as much the second time as it did the first, Nicolo concluded. If anything, coming back from having his head crushed in was worse than being stabbed, if only because he could feel his bones and brain reforming, could feel the blood that was still warm on his back as he came back together. </p><p>"That was very rude, my friend." He slowly pushed himself up, seeing the man sitting nearby calmly. "Did you even know if I would come back?"</p><p>The man just looked him over, face neutral. It was a shame, Nicolo thought, knowing that the man had a truly expressive face when he wanted to know. When they were in dreams together. </p><p>"Or did you just hope to find out one way or another?" He tried to comb most of the skull shards and brain out of his hair. It was no use, they had both been filthy before this 'experiment.' </p><p>The man shrugged, and handed him a stack of clothes, pointing to a bowl of water on the other side of the tent. He said something, but gave up quickly before looking away. Nicolo watched the man stand up, and walk over to the bowl before starting to clean himself. When he finished, he started to get undressed and gestured Nicolo towards the water. </p><p>Yes, washing sounded like a good idea. He stood up, biting his tongue when the man flinched as he went by. <em>Probably thinks I'm going to kill him. Who's fault might that be?</em></p><p>He hadn't had any plans of trying to kill the man again, but he understood that the man wouldn't know that. However, it was very likely the man couldn't die. It would make sense for them to be sure, just in case. He picked up the new clothes, and selected a long robe. It would work for what he needed. </p><p>The man was going through the bag again, and Nicolo took the chance to quickly walk over and wrap the robe around the man's neck, anchoring his feet where the man wouldn't be able to reach. The man lashed out, kicking and reaching up to claw at the fabric. </p><p>Nicolo watched him, heart panging at the idea of killing this man again. He had the inkling of a suspicion that death and killing where never going to be the same for them ever again. Not just their own lives, but everyone else's too.</p><hr/><p>Yusuf woke up gasping, hands flying to his bare neck in search of the fabric that had choked him. He found nothing, the green eyed man already standing across the tent in the new clothes with a bag of supplies by his feet. </p><p>"<span class="tlid-translation translation"><span>Lo abbiamo rimosso adesso, si spera.</span> <span class="">Sei pronto per partire?</span></span>"</p><p>Yusuf glared, both for the killing and for their choice to continue talking to one another despite not understanding. Though he didn't want to admit it, it seemed they were stuck with each other for now, or at least the only one who might understand what was happening. </p><p>"I have to admire your tenacity and forgiveness, that it remains even now speaks of your character, even if we are enemies." He stood up, brushing the dust from his robes. If they were going to do this, they might as well try to get along. </p><p>The man whistled at him. He pointed to Yusuf and raised his eyebrows in askance before pointing to himself. </p><p>"Nicolo." He pointed at Yusuf again. </p><p>"Yusuf." </p><p>The man- <em>Nicolo</em>- smiled, and repeated his name. Yusuf ignored the shiver that raced through his spine, feeling like something made sense for once since they woke up. </p><p>"Nicolo." He repeated, watching the same shiver go through the other man. Though he was loathe to admit it, there was no denying they were inextricably linked to each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Arabic: We're looking for supplies, we can't stay here. We need clothing to blend in and food. Especially to hide you while we're here.</p><p>Italian: We've gotten that out of the way now, hopefully. Are you ready to leave?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Forever and onwards</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had been traveling for five months, and during that time, they had killed each other over ten times each. Nicolo seemed to have a fondness for poisons and deaths that were clean and untraceable, putting Yusuf off food for almost a month and leading three deaths due to starvation. Yusuf was more of a trickster, leaving venomous snakes in Nicolo's bed, teaching him phrases in Arabic that would get him killed in the markets, and leading him to dangerous areas and disappearing. Though killing for them had started due to spite at traveling with the enemy, it became more experimental as time went, trying to figure out how they healed and how not-death worked. </p><p>When they would only laugh and smile at each other when waking up, a congratulations and acknowledgment of a killing they didn't see until too late, they had become close to friends. </p><p>As they traveled, Yusuf taught Nicolo bits of Arabic, meaning they could have small conversations. Nicolo also taught Yusuf bits of Italian, and in every new place they stayed at, they picked up small bits of the language. </p><p>"My home, in Italy, was beautiful. It was surrounded by green land and farms. When we visit, I want to show you my favorite spots." Nicolo said in a mix of Italian, Arabic, and Pashto. To anyone who over heard, it would sound like a bastardization of the idea of languages, but for them, it worked. </p><p>"I want to see it. I would be honored. When the war is over, I can show you where I lived, the markets are filled with treasures." </p><p>"Alkunuz?'" Nicolo didn't know that word. </p><p>Yusuf gestured in thought. "Gold, silks, paintings," He said in Arabic, hoping their times spent in markets already meant that Nicolo remembered these words.</p><p>"Oh! 'T<span class="tlid-translation translation"><span class="">esori</span></span>!'" He said in Italian. "Yes, I want to see that." </p><p>They both smiled at the other, casually linking hands as they walked. The habit had developed a few months into their travels, a sense of rightness and completion shooting through them at the touch. Any time they were alone now, they made sure to be touching each other in some way, whether holding hands, a hand on a shoulder or waist, leaning together, or bumping shoulders.</p><p>Enemies wasn't they right word to describe them, nor allies, nor friends. If anything, though they hadn't mentioned it to the other yet, each man privately thought that the closest word to describe them would be soulmates. The other half of themselves, the one they were meant to stand beside. The other part of their souls.</p><p>Though neither had said it yet, they both knew the other felt the same. The constant touches and comfortable coexisting was evidence enough. What's more, is that both had begun to slowly become more intimate, if only in their quiet moments. Sharing the blankets and bed rolls during cold nights, washing each other's hair in streams, and chaste cheek or forehead kisses, that seemed to linger in the nighttime. </p><hr/><p>"Yusuf," Nicolo said, looking out at the sunny hillside. "Do you think the meaning of life, death, and killing has changed for us?" </p><p>He watched Yusuf sigh fondly, knowing that this was a topic that came up frequently, but that Yusuf had yet to find the words for. Not because of the language barrier, that grew smaller and smaller each day as they soaked up languages like sponges. No, he had difficulty thinking about the topic for too long, his brain going in circles over and over.</p><p>"I think that death will never be the same for us, if only because we cannot die." </p><p>"Everything has its time," Nicolo said softly. </p><p>Yusuf glanced at him, a small quirk to his lips. "Yes, but I don't think ours will be for awhile. If nothing else, I think life, death, and killing will not be as powerful in our lives." </p><p>"Even as we watch numerous people and family die constantly?" </p><p>"Is that any different from life?" </p><p>Nicolo shrugged. "I'm worried we will get too comfortable with killing, we will come to view people as different from us, removed and ephemeral." </p><p>Yusuf stopped walking, making Nicolo turn to face him. He cupped Nicolo's face, looking gently into his eyes. "We will figure it out together, just as we will this new life. We are together and will never be separate again. Death and life are forever linked, and everything has its time." </p><p>"Just like us?" Nicolo smiled, tilting into the touch. "Forever linked?" </p><p>"Yes," Yusuf said, slowly leaning in. It felt right, felt natural that their first kiss would be while discussing life and death, the circumstances that brought them together despite a war fought on different sides. Nothing could keep them apart, neither wars or death. They were meant to be together. "Just like us." </p><p>Nicolo closed his eyes, basking in the feel of Yusuf's hands on his face before lips met his. Yusuf's lips were soft and warm, his hands strong and grounding on his face. He could lose himself in the feel of lips sliding across each other, the shared breath against cheeks. It felt like coming home, like the most natural thing to be kissing, to be together like this. Since he had first started dreaming of Yusuf, he felt complete in ways he didn't know were possible, like he as finally whole. He was more than himself when he was with Yusuf, and he knew Yusuf felt the same. He could feel it in their kisses, the press of lips that was both insistent and gentle at the same time, anchoring and disorienting in the best of ways. </p><p>Nicolo broke the kiss gently, pulling back so only his forehead touched Yusuf's, still sharing space, but stopping before they lost themselves in each other. He lovingly caressed the side of Yusuf's face, looking into his eyes with a smile. "Until our time." </p><p>"Until our time."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Italian: treasures = tresori<br/>Arabic: treasures = alkunuz</p><p>I really appreciate comments and kudos! Also LMK if you ever want to talk about these ppl/the movie! Thanks!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please let me know what you thought!</p><p>Italian: What? how is this possible?<br/>I said, 'what'? Do you know what's going on?</p><p> </p><p>EDIT: New work here! https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747804/chapters/62525785</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>